


Blood

by Cala



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vamp!Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith's been always fascinated with blood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Ever since she was turned, Faith craved blood. She figured it wasn't all that unusual for a vampire but she was sure her reasons were different.  
For Faith it stopped being all about hunger very quickly. It started to be about the blood.

The taste. The smell. The color.

It was the prettiest thing. All shades of red. All in one human.

She often killed people just to see the blood against their skin. She loved cutting the artery and watching deep red blood taking color from their faces, giving completely new color to their clothes.

In her dreams, Faith was haunted by the image of her own blood on, otherwise perfect, white sheets.

She never thought of herself as a sensitive type but there was something magical in that view.

In reality, red quickly turned brown and it wasn't interesting anymore.

Faith suspected that she might be a little crazy. All that fascination with blood and its color. But after all, she had eternity to get over that.

Meanwhile she was planning on wearing her new red dress to the hunt. To see if she managed to get the right shade this time.


End file.
